harrypotterbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
George Weasley
|Death = |Blood Status = Pure-blood |Other Names = |Family = Arthur Weasley Molly Weasley Angelina Johnson Fred Weasley II Roxanne Weasley Bill Weasley Charlie Weasley Percy Weasley Fred Weasley Ronald Weasley Ginny Weasley |School = Hogwarts School |School House = Gryffindor |Occupation = Co-owner of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes |Wand = |Patronus = |Animagus = |Boggart = |Loyalty = * Dumbledore's Army * Order of the Phoenix }}'George Weasley ' (b. 1 April 1978) was the fifth child of Arthur and Molly Weasley known for the many tricks and inventions he created with Fred Weasley, George's twin. He was a friend of Harry Potter, part of Dumbledore's Army, very popular at Hogwarts School and later left education to create Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes with Fred. George joined the Order of the Phoenix in the Second Wizarding War and fought in key battles. He commentated Potterwatch and fought at the Battle of Hogwarts, where Fred was killed, leaving George grief-stricken. George would later continue working at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, and was eventually helped by Ron. He married Angelina Johnson and they had two children, the elder being named for Fred. Biography Early life George was the fifth child of Arthur and Molly Weasley and the younger twin brother of Fred Weasley. They were born on April's Fools Day in 1978 and they both had three elder brothers, Bill, Charlie and Percy Weasley, and a younger brother and sister, Ron and Ginny Weasley. They were raised at The Burrow in Devon and home-schooled by Molly. They were not wealthy and others looked down on the Weasley family but Arthur and Molly made up for this with love. The family were kind and even though they were pure-blood, they had not adopted the idea that their blood status made them better than others. Education From the beginning of their education in September 1989, George and Fred gained a reputation for rule-breaking and pulling pranks. Arthur and Molly Weasley were sent many letters over the next few years from the school. , Chapter 6 - "If I get one more owl telling me you've - ..."}} Fred and George has the tendency to wander into the Forbidden Forest which was noted by Dumbledore. In their first year, Fred and George found the passageway behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy. They were both Beaters in the House Quidditch team from their second year. Third year In September 1991, George and Fred were at King's Cross heading to board the Hogwarts Express when they found the barrier and Percy went through. Fred pretended to be George and when he went through, he told George to hurry up and go next. Harry Potter watched them in wonder because he had no idea how they managed to run through the wall. Later, George told Fred to help him put Harry's trunks in one of the compartments and they recognised who Harry was. They look at him in amazement and only stopped when Molly called for them. Harry watched them through the window winding Percy up because he was a Prefect. They then told Molly they would stay out of trouble and look after Ron and told her about Harry. Molly told them not to ask Harry what Voldemort looked like, when they wondered whether Harry knew. They told Ginny they would send her lots of owls and then left . They later found Harry and Ron's compartment, introduced themselves and told Ron their friend, Lee Jordan, had a pet spider and wondered whether Ron would want to see it, knowing he was scared of spiders. They then left when Ron said he wouldn't look. Ron tried out a spell that afternoon on the train which George told him about, but it wouldn't work. Ron thought that George probably knew it wouldn't. At the Start-of-Term Feast, Fred and George sung the tune of the school song in a slow funeral march which continued after the other students had stopped singing. Then at the end of the feast when Dumbledore gave a speech, he told first year students that the Forbidden Forest was out-of-bounds and that the older students should know that, looking at Fred and George when he said it. Rubeus Hagrid would later tell Ron he spent a lot of time keeping them out of the forest. Harry joined Fred and George in the House Quidditch team that year. In their first game, he and George sent Bludgers at the Slytherin players, and then when Harry's broomstick was jinxed and kept trying to throw him, Fred and George attempted to get hold of him and when he was hanging from the broom, they flew underneath him hoping to catch him if he fell. Fred and George bewitched snowballs to bounce off Professor Quirrell's head and had to be punished. He and Fred demanded Percy not join the Prefects for the day because it was "a time for family". That evening, Fred and George took Percy's "Prefect" badge and he chased them around the room to get it back. Summer 1992 In the summer of 1992, George joined Fred and Ron and went to Harry's house to find out why he had not sent letters to Ron and got an official government warning. They drove in Arthur's Ford Anglia. They found Harry's bedroom had bars for a window and Fred gave him a rope to put round them and then used the car's power to pull the bars from the window. Fred and George knew they could not use magic to help Harry get the luggage he needed, and they had learned Muggle tricks including opening locked doors using a pin. Harry sent them to get the things Vernon Dursley had locked in the Cupboard under the Stairs. Eventually, Vernon woke up and found Harry escaping in the car. Fred, George and Ron had to pull Harry into the car when Vernon grabbed Harry's ankle. Fred then drove him to The Burrow. Harry was worried that they would get into trouble for helping him but they explained that no-one would know. Harry told them about Dobby and the warning he gave him and George helped explain to Harry about house-elves. At The Burrow, Mrs Weasley had found out that they had taken the car and shouted at Fred. They then had to spend the afternoon de-gnoming the garden. For part of the summer, Fred, George, Ron and Harry took turns riding the Nimbus 2000 in their mini Quidditch tournaments. During their shopping trip to Diagon Alley, Fred and George saw their friend, Lee Jordan, and they went to Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop to stock up on pranks for school. He later saw Arthur's fight in Flourish and Blotts when Lucius insulted him. Fourth year In September, the family were running late for the train to Hogwarts School and George forget a prank. Arthur had to turn the car around for the first time and go back to The Burrow to get it. Later that evening, George and Fred applauded Ron and Harry for taking the Ford Anglia to get to school and asked Ron why he hadn't called them back to join him. In September, George was woken up very early the first Saturday by Oliver Wood who had a new training programme for Quidditch that he wanted to share. George was half-sleeping when Oliver told him about the programme and asked him why he couldn't have told everyone about it yesterday, when they were awake. Later when they were watching Colin Creevey taking pictures who Oliver thought was a Slytherin spy, George told him that Slytherin were there in person. They were told that Slytherin had booked the pitch to train their new Seeker Draco, whose father had given the whole team Nimbus 2001s. He insulted the Cleansweep 5's that Fred and George had and then called Hermione a "Mudblood". Fred and George were angry and jumped at Draco but Marcus Flint body-blocked Draco. Oliver then had Fred and George watch the Slytherins to spy and they found that their new Nimbus 2001s were that high a speed that you could hardly see them because they were each a blur. During Care of Magical Creatures, Fred and George "saved" a Salamander and then fed it a Dr. Filibuster's Firework causing it to spin round in the air. Percy was very angry and bellowed at Fred and George for ages. In the first game of the year against Slytherin, George was the first to notice that Harry was being hunted by a rogue Bludger and he and Fred spent the first half of the game trying to protect him. Because of that, they were unable to protect their Chasers and Slytherin took the lead. Eventually, they had to call for a break and told Oliver what was happening and that the Bludger was faulty, but Harry was determined to continue and asked Fred and George to give up protecting him because he had no space to get the Golden Snitch. Everyone thought it was wrong to let that happen because Harry could get hurt, and George told Oliver he was at fault for telling Harry to die trying to get the Snitch but Oliver let it happen. Harry eventually won the game by catching the Golden Snitch but at the price of a broken elbow. George later saw Harry at the Hospital Wing and told him that he saw Draco getting shouted at by Flint. George and the team had bought cakes to eat round Harry's bed but Madam Pomfrey told them they had to go. Later, Fred and George saw that Ginny was upset about Colin Creevey being Petrified and thought it would cheer her up if they dressed up in fur and jumped at her behind statues to scare her. Percy was angry and told them he would send a letter home if they would not give it up. Fred and George found it very funny that the whole school was scared of Harry because they thought he was the Heir of Slytherin, and they joked about it. They marched in front of Harry in the corridors, telling everyone a Dark wizard was going through. Percy thought it was wrong and it upset Ginny but Harry was glad they acted different to the school. George stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays instead of going to spent it with Bill. He and Fred later enchanted Percy's Prefect badge to say "Pinhead". In April, George told Harry he thought Percy looked pale and shocked because a fellow Prefect was Petrified, and that Percy thought the Basilisk wouldn't dare hurt a Prefect. However, Penelope was Percy's secret girlfriend, a fact George would find out at the end of the school year. Later, Fred and George challenged Harry and Ron to play Exploding Snap and stayed up playing way past midnight unaware Harry and Ron kept losing on purpose because they wanted to sneak into the Forbidden Forest. In May, Fred and George sat in the common room in silence when Ginny was taken into the Chamber of Secrets and locked up. They eventually went to bed very early. In June, Ginny told her brothers and Harry that she saw Percy kissing Penelope. Fred dropped books on George's head in shock and even though they promised they wouldn't say anything, Harry could tell they would. Fifth year Sixth year Rebellion Second Wizarding War Later life Appearance Character Even though he and Fred were pranksters, they still managed to get good marks for their work. , Chapter 6 - "Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they’re really funny."}} Behind the scenes * Mrs Weasley made Fred and George a blue jumper each every year for the holidays that had the letter G in embroidery. Notes and sources Category:Gryffindors Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Sorted in 1989